How to Lose an Avatar in 10 Days
by SRKFanatic15
Summary: So what happens when sorta magazine writer does a story about losing a guy, in just 10 days? Read and find out. Kinda like How to lose a Guy in ten days but Taang-ier. This is my first Fanfic, so Reviews are appreciated! Set in AU.
1. The Idea

How to Lose an Avatar in 10 days 

"Think, Toph. Think...um...hmm...how about...boiling rocks, does it really help your pores, or will it just get you burned? No that's just dumb, erm....Earthy colors, In or Out...no, I did that four issues ago."

While Ms. Toph Bei Fong thought out loud, the bell started to ring. "Oh damn, Oh damn..." With that bell it could just have been the beginning of the Apocalypse. Everyone screaming, gulping down their last bit of coffee, taking heart-burn meds. It was crazy, then just as soon as it came, everyone assembled at their desk, their heads down and "working".

"BEI FONG!!!!" screamed the most intimidating woman ever born.

_Oh damn. She's going to fire me, or worse Not fire me. _Normally people were afraid of Toph, and Toph intimidated them. But this woman....Toph stifled a shudder.

"Ye...yes...Admiral Zhoay?" stuttered the short pale woman

"Where is your article" spat the Admiral. Admiral Zhoay really wasn't an admiral, her father was, but since he died in some freak Alaskan boating accident she decided to carry out the "Admiral" part in the honor of her father. Like she was honorable.

"Umm....about that....haha..funny story" Toph didn't know how she got to a styling magazine in the first place. She wanted to report real news, she wanted to travel showing stories of different people and places. Instead she was a fashion magazine reporter. A fashion reporter with no fashion sense.

"If you don't spit out a title for me in 10 seconds, I'll give you something to report on." The evil smirk on her face would cause even the worst of enemies to tears.

_Think, dummy, THINK....umm.... She glanced around the room, she saw her friend TyLee crying and her other friend, Katara, was consoling her probably about another boy, god she couldn't keep a boy even IF someone threw one at her. It sparked an idea_

"Tick-tock, tick-tock...tick..."

"Erm. How about How...to...Lose a guy....in ummm....." _She looked around, it's the tenth.._._.,_"How to lose a...a guy in 10..days?"

The Admiral just stared at her...,"JULIE!!!!"

A perky, but somewhat scared girl came running up to her boss. She was her third assistant this month. For some odd reason they were all named Julie.

"Yes boss?" said Julie in a timid, but oh-so annoying voice

"Write this down, Bei-Fong's title 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. It's perfect, find a guy do all the wrong things..." _The admiral_ _glanced at the still crying Ty Lee_.

"...And lose him in ten days. Great. We have 12 days before deadline, so find a guy tonight, date him the next day, and on the twelfth day get me the story." The admiral proceeded to leave the room. Probably even more scarier than the smirk is the laugh.

As soon as Zhoay left the room, Toph shuddered, then panicked....find a guy TONIGHT....crap. _What did you do Toph, just what did you do?_


	2. The Propostion

The Proposition

Aang was nervous. It was his big day. Well night. It was his night to convince the people who would either make him, or break him, his diamond collection ads. Too bad he couldn't see them in their office, because they were never there. Their office was just four walls and a name tag. They preferred to do their business in a club. He just wished to it would be quieter, or even a little brighter, but he knew that he was their client. He barely got a pass because the bouncer didn't like his business suit or his portfolios but he was persistent. If one thing his "father" taught him, it was to be patient. When he did get in, he saw where they were, in another roped of part of the club. The center to be exact. He took a deep breath, and proceeded to the red vinyl rope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 minutes earlier_

Just before Aang even walked into the club, Admiral Zhoay and a very ticked Toph walked right into the very center of the booth so the Admiral could brag about the brilliant story that Toph was going to do. The Admiral was speaking to three people all at once with a look of wanting in her eyes. They looked very unimpressed, which made Toph a little more peeved.

The Admiral introduced the two women, Azula and Mai, and one man, Ozai. Azula looked a little cunning and self absorbed. Toph heard a rumor that Azula gets in trouble with the law on a once a week basis, not like she gets away with it though. The girl standing next, Mai, looked bored. And somewhat annoyed. As for Ozai, well you couldn't really see his face. But he did have this presence that commanded your attention, and his aura was a little unsettling. Even before studying their faces she knew what these people were all about. She lived through this before. They were all rich and powerful. Nevertheless, Toph greeted them as politely as she could.

So sarcastically she said, "It's such a great honor to meet you all."

Silence.

_"Tough crowd"_ thought Toph. After that silent greeting they sort of forgot that she was there. So instead of speaking to her like a normal host, they talked about her. Toph didn't care though, she was in deep enough trouble as is adding murder charges weren't in her agenda. Although if she did kill them then she wouldn't have to do the article...

A harsh voice spilled into her demonic thoughts, the voice belonged to the Admiral.

"Your still here? Go away and find yourself a man." she said with a wave of a finger. She was getting less fearful, and more pathetic by the minute.

Toph walked out of the mini club of evil and into where the bar stood. She found Ty Lee and Katara there. Of course they found this fun.

_'Of course they think this is fun, because none of them couldn't keep a man for more than 2 days, five if they were lucky.'_

She sighed, Ty Lee was staring at Toph and back to another guy giving her that 'pick him' look. Toph followed Ty Lee's eyes. Then quick as sound waves she turned back to glare at her pathetic friend.

"Ty Lee, my dense-but-loving friend can't you see that he's MARRIED!"

Ty Lee looked back, "Oh...wow I was staring at him for HOURS and I didn't even notice he was married. I though I was the one with good eyesight."

It was true, Toph thought that in one of her past lives she must have been blind because she couldn't see well. But since these last few hours she's been more self conscious of a guys left hand, as well as their face.

She sighed again. This is going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Breath, Aang. Breath."_ Aang thought to himself as he walked toward the center of the club. As he was walking a woman towered over him.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Miss." Aang said sincerely as he caught himself and the woman.

"Hmm...I'm going to need a new suit, this clumsy _boy_ needs to watch where he's going..I'm defiantly going to call Julie about this...." the woman muttered as she stalked off.

Aang just shrugged, a little annoyed about being called "boy". He was so distracted that he stepped past the red rope without telling himself to breath.

"Oh no. Is it inhale-exhale? Or exhale-inhale" He was distracted, as he started to turn red. His thoughts were interrupted with a mellow voice,

"Are you the going to say something, or are you just going to stand there turing redder by the hour?"

Aang looked up to see Azula look up at him. "Wha...erm...I mean yeah...Yes, I'm Aang and I'm here to show you my ads for your diamond line." He passed them the designs and watched them in silence. He wished his team, who are his two best friends, were here with him. Unfortunately they had to do other business ads, so they drew sticks and Aang was the one who picked the shortest one.

Seconds, felt like hours as time passed. After what felt like 10 hours they looked up and Azula smiled. Aang took this for a good thing.

"My father says they're good...but, yes there's a but," she said watching Aangs face turn from happiness to concern, "we can't tell you if we can use it, because we have about 10 other ad agencies wanting to sell our diamond collection."

She was having fun toying with her. Aang found his voice, "But we've booked this even before the line was completed! You said we were definitely going to do business."

She looked unconcerned, but her eyes told him that she was scheming something. "How badly do you want to keep this deal?"

"This ad could set our company into the higher world of advertising."

"Well then, I have a proposition for you. Are you single?"

Aang was taken aback. He was a very conservative person but he needed this deal. "Erm..yes..."

"Don't start turing red with me now. Your not my type. I was thinking, in 10 days we'll be having a party to show our launching of our collection. We're going to invite people who helped us work on our line, and they're significant others. Well, we were thinking that our most prized piece should be worn by a woman of beauty. Unfortunately I don't take to green. Well you see, not a lot of people don't. We were kind of thinking that if you could find someone that matched the color green you've got yourself a deal. So what do you say?"

Aang relaxed. How hard was it to find a person that matches the color green. "I accept."

"Great. Now here are the rules to this proposition, first, she has to confirm at the party that she IS your girlfriend. And second, she has to have a great complexion to match green." She smirked as the other two giggled. They were truly evil.

Aang, still a little shell-shocked left the rope which could have been the gates to hell itself.

_What did you do Aang?_

* * *

**Okay well this took awhile, and I just wanted to post this. I think this chapter and the third one are going to be the hardest to think of, so just bare with me. Oh, Toph can see and no bending is I wasn't clear in the first chapter. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"Face it. I'll never find a man." Toph sighed as she glanced at her watch. It was nearly midnight and her hopes were falling. Pretty soon she'll hit rock bottom. Her so called friends abandoned her after twenty minutes of searching. Ty-Lee went to go talk to the married man, and three guys were chatting it up with Katara. Toph felt a twinge of jealousy. Katara always sparked the attention of other guys. But then again, when guys walked up to Toph she gave them the "I-Will-Break-Something-That-Shouldn't-Be-Broken" look. Which of course mad then turn back and go the way they came. But tonight was different. She tried to look...well she tried to look like herself. Just for that night. Obviously that wasn't working. She thought of approaching some guys but she had too much pride to do that.

"Pride? What pride? Your at a club looking for a guy, so you can ruin his life for 10 days. All for a magazine, which, I might add you hate!" Toph muttered to herself. No doubt she looked crazy and/or weird. She was tired. She started to imagine her life the following year. Her dream was to travel. Living in hotels, hostels, on a bench, it didn't matter to her. As long as she could travel and see the world. She just needed to this job for a little longer and then her dreams would beome reality.

As the young woman sat there, in total bliss, oblivious of her surroundings a young man climbed up to the stool next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Could I get some water?" asked the man, not noticing a very dazed young lady next to him. The bartender looked at him quizzically. "...uh I'm designated driver." Aang added with a broad smile. He took a long gulp of water, feeling refreshed he looked around the bar. None of the women fit the description of "The Lady of Green". He sighed. What a waste of time. If he the guts he would look it up on Craigslist. But like the girls at his high school who talked to him said, "_He's good looking, but he's way too nice. He's like friend material._" He was crushed. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so nice, but he couldn't help it. His grandfather raised him to be a gentleman, and now he was sitting at a bar, drinking water, and dateless. He sighed again. He put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his face. He loved his job, he truly did but there were certain aspects he didn't like, not including this situation.

"Here's your non-alcoholic ice tea with a hint of alcohol in it miss." the bartender said as he slid the long glass toward Aang but instead of hitting him, a small pale arm grabbed the glass.

He stared at the arm as long as he could. That arm was perfect. And he noticed a _green_ piece of cloth warped elegantly around the already perfect arm. Aang couldn't help it, he pinched his leg as hard as he could. Which he regretted the moment he did it. The arm was perfect, now it was time to inspect the person, whom the arm belonged to. He held his breath and very slowly slid to his left, keeping his eyes toward his feet.

Aang looked at her feet which were shoe-free, because they had been kicked on the floor. Her stocking legs couldn't hide her pale complexion. Her outfit consisted of a black skirt, green top and her hair was held in a messy bun being held by two black chopsticks. The only thing he couldn't see were the woman's eyes. He swallowed his pride and anxiety down and said, "Hello." Because that was all could say, because he was so nervous. Apparently the young woman didn't notice, so in a somewhat louder, somewhat high-pitched said, "Hi. I'm Aang."

_"Oh wow, three whole words. How pathetic are you?" _He thought to himself, when he was about to open his mouth to say he was sorry, he saw that she was looking at him, with _sea-foam green eyes_! He couldn't help himself, he smiled at her. She was smiling to.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said. It's kind of loud in here. I'm Toph by the way." The "Lady in Green" said as she stuck out her hand.

"Enchanted to meet you..." _Enchanted!?! Where did that come from?_ "...I'm Aang. Hey listen, I don't know you but I would like to...um do you want to go get some coffee?"

As soon as he said that Toph was in her heels and already two steps in front of him. Then she turned back and yelled, "It's not you who should be enchanted. The pleasure's all mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph told her friends that she was off, and after 10 seconds of excited squealing she left the bar. Aang said that he was going to get his vehicle and meet her in front of the club. She was ecstatic. She found a fool and a looker. After about a minute of waiting she looked up and down the street to what kind of car he had. Assuming his polite manners she guessed that he drove a BMW or something as classy. But as she stared down the street she saw a single headlight coming her way. Toph's heart started to beat wildly the 1000th time this day. She looked up into the sky and silently prayed to the sky, that wasn't what she thought it was.

Of course she was wrong. She silently cursed the sky but looked back at the motorcycle that was in front of her. She stared at it. From what she could make out from the dim street light she saw that the bike was white with some brown stripes on the sides. She couldn't make out the name. Aang held out a helmet to her. She took it limply. At least the helmet was green. Aang must've sensed her anxiety because he said, "Don't worry. I'm a skilled driver. And Aapa has never let me down once." Aapa? The bike had a name. She stared at the bike again and, low and behold, the writing said Aapa. She stared at Aang and saw the innocence in his eyes and she climbed on.

"I know a great little coffee shop we can go to. Well actually it's a tea shop but It's still a nice place to go." Aang said as he started up the bike. She nodded but there was no point. As the bike roared to life she clinged to Aang's waist with all her might.

_"What have I gotten myself into....what have I gotten myself into....WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?" _She asked herself all the way to the tea shop.

When they had stopped, it took them another 5 minutes to get off the bike because Aang was too polite to tell To[h that they were there and safe. He cleared his throat and Toph snapped back into reality. She scrambled off the bike and her feet landed on the ground. She was so happy to have feet to floor contact again. After she had taken off the helmet and gave it back to Aang. She looked at the shop.

"Iroh's Tea Shop" The sign read. She remembered this shop. Whenever she was stressed out from school and her parents she would come in here and relax. The last time she entered the shop was 5 years ago. But it was still the same. At least Aang and herself have great tastes in tea shops.

After they sat down and had a cup of jasmine tea, they started talking and they realized how much they didn't have anything in common. But that was okay for them because each of their stories fascinated one another. Pretty soon it was 2:30 am and Toph started to yawn.

"Well it's getting late. I should go. And I'll be taking a taxi this time." She added in fastly. Aang stayed with her until she found a cab and clamboured in. They waved to eachother as they seperated.

"Goodbye lady of Green" Aang said to himself as he waved at Toph.

"Squirm Twinkles, Squirm." Toph grinned evily to herself as she waved to Aang.

* * *

**Okay, now that the meeting (hard part) is over it's time for the ACTUAL dating to begin :). I promise it's going to get better.**

**Thanks for reading. Now please Review.**


End file.
